Cherry's Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry and her young friend two dogs named Charlie and Itchy who help Anne-Marie find two new parents, but what will become of Cherry since she's an orphan as well? Read and find out
1. Charlie and Itchy

Cherry was in the streets again for the night. It was bad enough being an orphan nobody wanted, but it was that the orphanage she grew up in burned down last year and Cherry's been living on the streets ever since. Cherry would often receive a generous donation of edible scraps from rats she would talk to though since she was blessed to speak fluent animal.

Among living the street animals, Cherry wasn't much lonely, but she was terribly lonely in the orphanage she grew up in. Everyone always told her "no one wants to adopt some Negro girl" which made Cherry grow up and raised in an abusive orphanage. One day was different though, she came across a six-year-old girl named Anne-Marie who could also talk to animals.

The girl herself was an orphan, but her story was much more tragic than Cherry's, Cherry was jealous of Anne-Marie though because she was born and raised by a family for a short time. Anne-Marie's father was an alcoholic and would often beat her and her mother, which led them to escape him. Anne-Marie's father found Anne-Marie's mother though and drowned her in gasoline and lit her on fire, but then the flames spread quickly and burned Anne-Marie's father as well and their house. Anne-Marie had no other living relatives so she was on her own, but came to be with Cherry as an older sister figure.

Anne-Marie and Cherry were on the streets together for a while and were getting hungry and cold every night. One night though, a pitbull-bull dog mix dog named Carface came to them and since they could understand him, they decided to let them stay for him in his casino.

Anne-Marie and Cherry were often treated badly, but they were okay at night as long as they had each other and had a place to call home for a year. Anne-Marie had a place to sleep and eat and Cherry often cooked and cleaned for the dogs of the casino.

They have lived here for about a year now. One night Carface was out late that year while Cherry had finally finished scrubbing the floor clean and decided to call it a night. She walked into her and Anne-Marie's room. Cherry was used to sharing a room, but it wasn't as crowded. When Cherry lived at the orphanage, she had ten girls to share a room with and there were only about six beds, Cherry was one of the girls who had to sleep on the floor.

Cherry looked to see her little friend and saw Carface standing over a cage. "Sure you can, little girl. But first, you must talk to the rat." He said while blowing a cigar in Killer's face.

"Ooh boss, that cigar!" Killer gagged.

Anne-Marie looked at the mouse. From what I could hear as well, the little rodent had a sore foot and couldn't run the rat race. He even squeaked another rat named Twizzle had a cold.

"She should drink some soup," Anne-Marie said as she looked at the rat. "Swat Cat's got the flu?"

Carface inhaled his cigar. "Hurry it up, hurry it up." He snarled.

I looked to see the little girl flinch. "Boss of the casino or not, you can't talk to my friend like that."

Carface blew smoke in the teenager's face, making her wheeze. Cherry once recalled she had a chance to be adopted when she was a toddler, but the man who wanted her smoked around her crib which made her get sick and the man changed his mind. "Hey, deal with it. Time is money," Carface growled.

Cherry coughed and cleared some smoke away from her face. She then looked down at the rat. "Who do you think's gonna win, Mr. Longtail?" she asked.

Mr. Longtail, the rat squeaked and chittered as his response. Anne-Marie patted the rat's head. "Oh, I see, the Spotted Grey."

Carface made his way over to the steps. "Killer, check the odds of the Spotted Grey and feed the kids," he said.

Killer looked at the pit bull. "Oh, do I really have to? I mean, the older one can cook." He whined. All he received was smoke blown into his face and coughed heavily. "Boss, where did you get that thing?"

Anne-Marie then went towards the stairs. "Mr. Carface, you said I could go outside today!" she called out. The only response was a slam from the door and no words spoken.

Anne-Marie sat on the floor, hugged her knees and started crying. Cherry looked at her and hugged her close. "Oh, don't cry." The teenager said. "It's gonna be okay." Cherry wiped away tears and smiled. "Better?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Anne-Marie sniffled.

Out of the vents, a German Shepherd with a blue sash on his neck jumped down. "Uh, ladies?" he said.

Anne-Marie backed away slowly from the dog and noticed a dachshund wearing a red cap, walking in. Cherry stood in front of Anne-Marie. "Who are you?" Cherry asked.

"I'm Charlie B. Barkin," the German Shepard pointed to himself. "And this is my associate, Itchiford. Itchy Dachshund. Mr. Itchy to you."

The dachshund gave a wave. "Hi, how do you do?"

"Nice to meet you," the teenager said. "I'm Cherry."

Charlie walked over and shook her hand with his paw. "Lovely name for a lovely young woman."

Cherry giggled at the dog's humor. "Again, what are you two here for?" she asked.

Charlie walked toward Anne-Marie's bed. "It strikes me that this is not the right place for you, am I right?" he asked.

"Oh, well-" Anne-Marie spoke up.

But she was cut off when Charlie got onto the bed and grabbed a hold of a suitcase. "Well, let's take you away from all this." He said while packing Anne-Marie's stuffed bunny. "You and your mom run away? What happened to your Dad?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not her mother, I'm her best friend." Cherry said.

"We're orphans," Anne-Marie sighed sadly.

Charlie stopped packing and let out a small gasp after whispering to Itchy.

"I was told my parents died when I was born, I wish I knew them so I could have the kid move in with me and we'll both have a family, I'm sorry Annie." Cherry turned to Anne-Marie as she explained. "I'm sure they wouldn't have minded."

"It's okay, I understand," the young girl replied.

"It's too bad too, I've always wanted a little sister."

"And I've always wanted a big sister."

Charlie turned his attention back to the girls and they turned their attention to him and Itchy. "That settles it. You two are gonna be staying with Itchy. What's your name, little girl?" he said.

Anne-Marie was about to say her name, but Itchy was being tied down to the suitcase and whined. "No, no, boss. These two can't stay with me! The older one's better off on her own! This is going too far! I'm getting out of here!" Charlie tossed Itchy with the suitcase. "Oh alright, you have no compassion!" he moaned. The little dog landed on the ground with a thud.

"I can't go out on my own," Cherry sighed. "She's my responsibility and she's like family to me, if I ever had a family that is."

Charlie looked at me. "Tough break, huh?"

"Yeah, it's not pretty," Cherry sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I was always told my mother died when I was a baby and my father killed himself out of grief."

Anne-Marie climbed on Charlie's back like a horse and he had no trouble keeping her on balance. "Stay with me," he smiled. He started to walk off and Anne-Marie said her name. "What?" Charlie asked as he tilted his head.

"You asked my name. My name is Anne-Marie." Anne-Marie giggled.

Charlie bounded over the crates that piled up like stairs and went into the vent. Cherry grabbed the suitcase as she was ready for her new life outside being an abandoned orphan, street urchin and abused by a bully dog with her little friend. Cherry looked around and closed the vent as she followed the dogs and her younger friend to a new start in both their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said my fan fictions take place in different universes, in the ADGTH universe, Cherry is a 16 year old orphan with Anne-Marie and can talk to animals. That sort of thing. Recycled from my old account Read & Review also let me know if whether I should put Cherry's biological parents as just a dream sequence or just a near-death experience, vote in reviews if you'd like**


	2. New Home

The dogs and the girls made their way to the junkyard. Cherry untied Itchy as she followed everyone to an old cab. "This is it?" Cherry asked. "Are you sure about this, Charlie?"

"Yeah," The German Shepherd turned to her. "It's not much, but at least it's home."

Anne-Marie and Cherry got inside the cab and they actually found it to be quite comfortable and cozy. Cherry began to unpack the suitcase and handed Anne-Marie her stuffed bunny. The teenager looked around and found a record player on the floor. "Does this thing work?" She asked as she picked it up. "It looks like it's in good shape."

"Yeah, it's still good." Charlie turned it on and put in a record to play smooth jazz.

Cherry laid back to the music and for the first time in her life, felt relaxed. Anne-Marie found a book and handed it to Cherry. "Would you read this one to me, Cherry?" she asked.

Cherry looked at the cover and stared at it curiously. She took off her glasses, cleaned them against her dress and put her glasses back on. She couldn't read the title. "Umm... Annie, I can't read." Cherry explained.

"But you've always told me stories before." Anne-Marie insisted.

"Yeah, that's because I used my imagination, I can't read." Cherry explained. "No one ever taught me at the orphanage because of my race."

"That's not fair." Anne-Marie put her hands on her hips, then crawled over to Charlie and Itchy. "Charlie, why don't you read to us?"

Cherry laid on Charlie's right while Anne-Marie laid on his left as he told the story, but Cherry was positive the story was wrong, but she couldn't be sure since she was illiterate. "So Robin Hood says to Little John: 'This sheriff's a real bimbo. Let's say we knock him off and take the gold. Not for ourselves, but we'll give it to the poor, worthless suckers, who had the gold in the first place'."

Itchy reached over for the book in Cherry's lap. "What kind of guy is this Hood anyway?" He complained. "Giving the gold to the poor without getting his cut."

"I like this story, Mr. Itchy." Anne-Marie answered.

"Yeah, you would." Itchy glared at the little girl.

"Oh, knock it off!" Cherry whispered. "We're just trying to get my little buddy to sleep. Do you mind?"

"Great!" Charlie grunted as he grabbed the book as Anne-Marie looked excited about what happened next. "I lost my place! Where were we?"

"Umm..." Cherry shrugged her shoulders. "All the poor people were happy because they weren't poor no more?"

"Well, this Hood guy is out 50%," Itchy mumbled.

"So what?" Charlie shrugged, and then he decided to continue the story. "So his doll loved him more."

"Was she pretty?" Anne-Marie snuggled next to Charlie.

"She was to die for." Charlie chuckled as he turned to a page with a man running to his enemy wielded with a sword. "But the whole gang wondered: Will Maid Marian marry him?" He flipped through the pages of the book. "And...she did."

"Okay bedtime." Cherry said as she turned off the music with a yawn. "Come on, Anne-Marie, I'll get you to bed. Thanks for the story, Charlie."

"No problem, Cookie." Charlie said as he got to Itchy.

"Cherry." Cherry corrected.

"Still delicious," Charlie laughed as he left with Itchy for business and closed the curtains.

Cherry straightened the blankets and pillows out. "Okay Annie." Cherry took the quilt over and tucked Anne-Marie into it. "Happy?" she gave a friendly smile.

"Yep." Anne-Marie yawned as she answered. "Are you happy we're not with Mr. Carface anymore?"

"I'm glad to be away from those jerks, my life's hard enough as it is. Especially Carface, that monster." Cherry rubbed her arm from the dress Carface forced her to wear which was as ripped and tattered as Anne-Marie's dress.

Anne-Marie and Cherry slept, but once in a while Anne-Marie would get up. Cherry was left in her dreams and dreamt about memories of the orphanage she was in, she was alone one night in her bedroom while the others were elsewhere and she stared out the window, she was about Anne-Marie's age at the time. A black and white cat jumped onto the window and licked its paw, then turned to Cherry. "Hello Cherry."

"Hey Penelope," Cherry sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Penelope jumped down and purred gently next to Cherry's side.

Cherry cuddled with the cat as she stared out the window. "Today was Adoption Day," Cherry sighed. "A mother and father looked at me, but looked at the girl with red hair and pigtails. They said she was prettier than me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Penelope purred. "You're a very adorable little girl and anybody would be lucky to have you. Someday, you're going to make a difference in the world, Cherry."

"You think so?" Cherry asked as she held Penelope and walked to stare out the window.

"I know so." Penelope smiled and nuzzled her nose into the orphan's nose.

Later on Cherry kept sleeping, but she felt someone shaking her awake. "Hey... Five more minutes..." Cherry grumbled in her sleep.

The shaking stopped and there was a loud bark shot right in her ear which made her shoot straight up. "Morning Cherry." Charlie smiled at the girl.

"Don't do that ever again, I almost had a heart attack!" Cherry panted.

"Sorry about that, but I had to get you up somehow." Charlie chuckled.

Cherry looked around and realized she and Charlie were alone. "Where's Anne-Marie and Itchy?" she asked.

"They're over at the horse tracks waiting for us. We better head over there."

Cherry smoothed her dress and hair out, got on her shoes and got out of the cab with Charlie. As they went over to the horse tracks, Cherry grabbed an apple from the barrel and munched on it as she went inside with Charlie.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is up and raring to go! Read & Review and all that good stuff. Cherry's little dream sequence is kind of based off of the Rescuers where Penny is in the orphanage and didn't get adopted because a couple took a red-headed girl instead, and since this is the 1930s there's a little bit of racism used in here but not too offensive I assure you. Also Cherry wears a dress here because well it's the 1930s, what were you expecting? Her dirty black hoodie? **


	3. Horses

Charlie told Anne-Marie to talk to the horses while Cherry looked at the horses. She had never been a big fan of horses, but something about them made her feel like something special was missing inside at times, like she was supposed to know a lot about horses. Cherry only gently petted the horses and fed them hay. The little girl refused to listen to Charlie though as she was still sore about Carface's treatment of her and Cherry.

"Hey, maybe they only talk to rats." Itchy joked.

"They talked to me," Charlie shrugged.

"I guess that makes you a rat!" Itchy laughed as he was on a saddle. Charlie in return gave a sarcastic laugh. "Maybe horses is too stupid to talk."

However, with that, one of the horses gave an angry neigh, bucked her head at Itchy and he fell off, but stood with pride.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" I cringed.

"Aha!" Charlie smiled. "What did she say?"

"Try that again and you are glue," Itchy growled at the horse who had bucked him.

"You shouldn't call horses dumb," Cherry folded her arms. "Just because they have small brains doesn't make them unintelligible."

"You sound just like Mr. Carface," Anne-Marie snarled at Charlie as he asked her what the horse said.

"What?" Charlie stammered. "He's a criminal! D-D-Did he read you stories? Give you a comfortable bed? Kiss you good night and tuck you in?"

Cherry looked at Charlie, then turned her attention to Anne-Marie. "Annie, Charlie saved us from Mr. Carface. Remember when I accidentally spilled an oil mess on a pool table when I had the night off but had to clean it up?"

"Your friend has a good point." Charlie said. "I saved, I mean, rescued you and her. Besides we're giving the money to the poor."

"Boss!" Itchy gawked at Charlie.

Charlie grabbed him into a hug, making him shut up. "I mean, sharing it with the poor."

Anne-Marie turned around with a smile. "You mean like Robin Hood?"

"Yeah," Cherry smiled. "Like that story told us last night."

Charlie walked over to the girls. "If you two are serious about that whole 'mommies and daddies' business, you two need dough of your own. Not just for food, for new shoes, new clothes; I know these things," he added. "Nobody wants two, pretty little dolls in rags."

"Really Charlie? You'd do that for us?" Cherry asked.

"You're gonna help us find mommies and daddies?" Anne-Marie asked.

"I promise." Charlie smiled at the orphaned girls.

Cherry squealed with joy and she and Anne-Marie both gave Charlie a big hug. Charlie caught his breath out of the hug. "Good shape for a little kid and teenager." he said.

"Isn't it awesome?" Cherry smiled at Itchy while ruffling up his fur. Anne-Marie picked him up and hugged him.

"Don't you pick me up," Itchy groaned. "Don't mess with the do, you."

Anne-Marie put him down as Itchy gave a snarl to both girls. Anne-Marie and Cherry then walked over to the horse who bucked Itchy. "Excuse me? Could you tell us which one of you is going to win today's race?" The younger girl asked.

The horse turned her head, placed her muzzle near Cherry to stroke it. Cherry nervously rubbed her muzzle and mane, shaking rather timidly. "My friend and I are going to give money to the less fortunate, give ourselves nice things and find new parents. Do you know who the lucky horse is?" Cherry asked with her voice shaking.

The horse gave a whiney and whispered in the older girl's ear. Cherry nodded her head and smiled. "You remind me of your father," the horse said to the teenager.

"You knew my father, ma'am?" Cherry asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes dear," the female horse smiled. "He was a very skilled horse trainer and a historical figure for many generations in his family for being a great and powerful one, his father before him used to fear horses, but they both became great horsemen. Your mother was a horse lover herself, it was how they met. They both loved horses and will always love you, despite what happened to them when you were a baby."

Cherry smiled and her eyes lit up at the horse. She was learning about the family she never knew she had. She then shook her head and turned to Anne-Marie as she remembered what the horse told her. "Well, it looks like we're in luck. One of the horses has a birthday."

"Oh, how nice!" Anne-Marie smiled.

Charlie and Itchy looked at the girls. "Well, what is it?" They asked.

"It's The Grand Chawhee's birthday," Cherry said.

"Chee-haw, who?" Itchy asked.

"Huh?" Charlie asked.

"Cha-hoo?"

"Cha?"

"Chee-haw?"

"No! Chawhee!" Anne-Marie giggled. "It's his birthday."

"But who do you think is going to win?" Charlie asked.

Cherry pointed to an old gray horse who was chewing on some hay. "Him." Cherry whispered. "We shouldn't tell anyone, it's a surprise."

Charlie looked at the teenager. "Can we trust this horse?"

The mare leaned over and neighed at Charlie, making the four of them jump back.

"Okay, okay. We'll catch Grand Chawhee, Chee-haw, Chee-hoo-ha, by surprise. Now let's go place a bet." Charlie added.

The four then began to walk away. "But what dough, boss?" Itchy spoke up.

They all then walked into town to the horse tracks and looked for someone around. People were walking all around to see the races. "Let's see," Charlie said. "All we need now is a couple of bucks."

"A couple. A couple, Cherry. A Mom and Dad." Anne-Marie smiled and asked her older friend.

"Uh-huh," Cherry sounded uneasy, like she was unsure about Charlie's plan involving money. "You and me should find the best couple of parents. Charlie and Itchy, you two can look around. We'll meet you when we've found something."

We split up and tried to look for what we needed. Charlie looked through a lady's purse and only found change, instead of dollars. "Eh, too thin." He shrugged.

Itchy was climbing up a fat man's back to find his wallet, but fell down laughing. "Too fat!"

Cherry looked around with Anne-Marie and saw a lovely couple that looked happy together. "Annie, what do you think of those people? They look like a nice couple." Cherry said as she observed a presumably married couple, a very beautiful woman and a charming looking man.

"You're right!" Anne-Marie smiled and looked at Charlie. "Charlie, they're perfect!"

Charlie looked over and found the target. He agreed and turned back to the teenage girl. "You know, you're right. Good eye, Cherry." He called for Itchy to walk over.

"Boss, the number 17?" Itchy asked.

"No, no, Itchy." Charlie growled. "The number 3."

"What's with those, Charlie?" Cherry asked.

The shepherd looked at her. "Watch and learn, Negro. Watch and learn. It's a little move called 'The Lame Dog'."

Cherry watched Itchy howl in pain and hold his paw as he walked toward the couple. The lady in pink looked at Itchy and appeared to be worried. "Oh Harold! The poor little thing!"

Her husband looked at Itchy and gave him gentle pats. "Cute little fella, what's wrong boy?" he softly said.

Anne-Marie and Cherry ran over to check on Itchy. "Itchy? Are you okay?" Anne-Marie asked as she held Itchy.

"What's the matter, boy?" Cherry asked as she looked at Itchy.

The lady looked over at the orphans. "Is this your dog?" she asked.

"Well, kind of," Cherry shrugged. "He found us and we found him." Cherry then petted Itchy and tried to keep him calm.

Suddenly, Itchy got up all well and hid into the bushes as Anne-Marie and Cherry got back on their feet. "What are your names, girls?" The lady asked, even paying attention to Cherry.

"Anne-Marie," the little girl gave a curtsey. "Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Cherry, her friend." Cherry smiled. "We're getting new things, like dresses and stuff."

"Oh that's nice!" The lady smiled. "But where are your parents?"

Anne-Marie and Cherry were about to answer, but Charlie got them to come to him. The girls wanted to talk some more to Harold and Kate, but they had to get to the tracks, which made Cherry suspicious of Charlie. They ran off to the races, leaving the couple, but maybe they could talk later, hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: That's true about my parents BTW, being horse fans and horse trainers and yet I don't like horses, how ironic. Also I thought it'd be nice since the next scene involved horses and my parents love horses that it'd be nice for Cherry to know her long-lost family history. Read & Review **


	4. Money, Money, Anything for Money

As Charlie, Itchy, Anne-Marie and I got over to the races, there was a plan to make a bet. Charlie found an old coat, hat and fake mustache. "Anne-Marie, you go up on Itchy's shoulders and I'll support you two," Charlie instructed. "Can you do a man's voice?"

Anne-Marie cleared her throat and made her voice lower. "How's that, Charlie?"

"Annie, that was good!" Cherry laughed.

"You're a teenager in human years right?" Charlie asked Cherry.

"Yes," Cherry replied.

"Well, you get to pose as a teenage daughter."

"I'll try my best, Charlie." Cherry said as she adjusted Anne-Marie's fake mustache.

While the dogs fixed Anne-Marie up, Cherry put on pretty clothes which looked more feminine than her traditional dress. The coat and hat she wore were black as pitch and she looked as if she were dressed to go to a funeral. The four got to the betting booths with no problem and they finally made it over.

"Hello sir, my father and I would like to make a bet," Cherry spoke first. She felt strange though after the man eyed her strange due to being a colored girl with a white father.

"Grand Chawhee to win please," Anne-Marie spoke in her man voice as she handed the money.

"Chawhee, huh?" the old man in the booth asked. "You know something I don't?"

"It's his birthday!" Anne-Marie said in her normal voice.

Cherry's eyes widened and the three got wobbly in their disguise, but Cherry held them close to keep them steady and easy.

"It's his birthday..." Cherry nervously giggled.

The man handed the tickets and everyone walked away. Charlie stuck his arm out and snagged a couple of strawberry ice cream cones for the girls. Cherry licked hers as her little friend slurped around hers like a, well, a dog. They found a good seat to see the race as a bugle began to play over the intercom.

"Great job, team." Cherry said as she finished her ice cream.

The race started and all the horses ran, but Chawhee was behind and tried to catch up with them. "Come on, Chawhee!" Anne-Marie cheered. "You can do it! It's your birthday!"

"I don't care if it's his bar mitzvah," Itchy poked his head out of the coat with Charlie. "That horse is a glue-pot!"

"Shut up!" Charlie yelled. "Come on, Chawhee, please!"

"Come on, boy!" Cherry shouted. "Don't spoil your special day!"

The horses were racing along the track and Cherry spotted a familiar horse, she had talked to her before about Chawhee's birthday. She was with a different horse with a monocle and the two shared their own private conversation. They then appeared to have let Chawhee take the lead and he was the winner!

"He did it! He did it!" Itchy laughed.

"No, Anne-Marie and Cherry did it!" Charlie said as he hugged Itchy.

"Happy Birthday, Chawhee!" Anne-Marie called out as the horse was getting his picture taken. "I knew you could do it! Happy Birthday!"

Charlie, Itchy and Cherry all laughed together. Anne-Marie then came over by Charlie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, much to his disgust. After the team collected their money, they went all around places where there were animal races and won.

They won all sorts, such as frog races, turtle races and even kangaroo boxing. As everyone was loaded on cash, the orphans were a little down. The dogs noticed and decided to take them both shopping. Anne-Marie was given nice dresses, shoes and hats. Cherry was given dresses, skirts, and perfume. While the girls tried on clothes, Charlie and Itchy applauded them for looking good.

A few days after the shopping spree, Itchy worked on blueprints to make a new casino. Charlie and Itchy sketched out plans and used some old cars from the junkyard and made it into a casino and worked on some electricity for the place. As the lights switched on, "Charlie's Place" was open for business.

* * *

**Whoo! Update! I hope you like it, read & review, thanks in advance. I do plan on doing the sequel, but I'm not 100% sure if I'll do the All Dogs Christmas Carol special. If anyone has any ideas let me know. Also the chapter is named after a Michael Jackson rap song (sounds impossible I know, but Google it), just thought I'd give a random trivia note. **


	5. Tonight You Belong To Me

Charlie and Itchy soon gathered up other dogs for their business for jobs and work. Mostly for the machines, handling drinks and doing some shows on stage. Cherry hummed a song to herself as she was sitting by a piano. As she was done, she opened an eye and saw Charlie watching her with his mouth gaping open, making her flinch slightly.

"I didn't know you sang," Charlie said, looking at her.

"I used to be forced to take lessons to get adopted at the orphanage, but I decided I had better things to do," Cherry shrugged.

"You and your friend helped me and Itchy with the place," Charlie got on his hind legs. "Thanks kid, there's something you might like what I'm giving you. It's a surprise."

Charlie and Cherry went together with Cherry, eyes covered. "I don't like surprises, Charlie..." Cherry mumbled to him.

"I'm sure you'll love this one." Charlie insisted. Cherry felt Charlie leave her for a second and heard his feet. "Cherry, you can look now."

Cherry opened her eyes and couldn't believe what she saw. There was a little mirror by a window, a big comfy bed, a radio, record player, a private bathroom and a vase full of roses. "You gave me my own bedroom?" Cherry asked. She had been sharing a room with others, even other than Anne-Marie, all of her life.

"Well, I just thought it'd be nice since you and Squeaker need to share each other's privacy, I gave her, her own bedroom so you deserve your own too." Charlie told her. "You like?"

"Oh Charlie, it's wonderful." Cherry knelt by the dog and hugged him close.

"May I hear you sing?" Charlie asked.

"No... No, I couldn't," Cherry's voice cracked. "I have a terrible voice in public."

"You did fine just a while ago."

"That's because I thought I was alone."

"Cherry, please...?" Charlie gave her puppy dog eyes.

Cherry sighed and gave in. She then grabbed her ponytail holder and let her hair reach down to her shoulders. She looked very different and beautiful with her thick hair down as she began to sing:

I know you belong  
To somebody new  
But tonight  
You belong to me

Although, we're apart  
You are part of my heart  
But tonight  
You belong to me

Wait down by the stream  
How sweet it will seem  
Once more just to dream in  
To moonlight

My honey I know  
With the dawn  
That you will be gone  
But tonight you belong with me  
But tonight you belong with me

Charlie clapped a little to Cherry's performance. Cherry smiled and blushed a little and she then saw Itchy and Anne-Marie had been listening. Cherry was a little surprised and worried but then she realized she had conquered her fear of stage fright.

She remembered at the orphanage's Christmas pageant she and the other 12-year-olds sang Silent Night in hopes of being adopted that night. Cherry though had horrible stage fright and sang with everyone, but was off-key. Everyone in her group was adopted for the holidays, except for her. Cherry often felt like her horrible singing voice was the reason no one wanted her, and she still wanted a family, but who would adopt a 16-year-old Negro girl?

* * *

**Just wanted to throw a song in. Poor Cherry, at least she doesn't have stage fright anymore. the song is Tonight You Belong To Me made in the 20s by a man named Eddie Vedder, but of course the version I heard which I might prefer more is by Bernadette Peters and Steve Martin in The Jerk. **


	6. What's Mine is Yours

Cherry brushed her frizzy, wild hair as Anne-Marie came in. She didn't look very happy and had her suitcase with her. Cherry saw the younger girl in her mirror and turned around to look at her. "What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"He said that we're going to feed the poor and find us parents, but he didn't," Anne-Marie sighed.

"Annie, I know," Cherry knelt to her level. "Things get busy sometimes, but I'll make it up to you. We'll go." Cherry picked up her own suit case and left with her younger friend.

Charlie was sitting with a Great Dane and they talked while sharing a pile of steaks. Cherry and Anne-Marie were looking at them, looking spiteful. "Hey, what's this? "Charlie turned to the girls as he saw them in the mirror. "What're you doing?"

"Get yourselves some new friends, Charlie!" Cherry hissed. "We're out of here!"

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"You promised to feed the poor and find me and Cherry parents!" Anne-Marie shouted. "You didn't even look! All you do is gamble and it isn't right!"

Charlie stopped in front of the orphans with a bunch of gift baskets as presents. "You know something, you're right. What a selfish, callous, clad of a heel I've been; blind to need's society's lowliest unloved! Thank you! Thank you for helping me see the light!" he said.

Cherry looked stern, then her expression softened with a smile as she pushed her glasses back. "We can't stay mad at you forever."

Anne-Marie gave Charlie a kiss on the nose and Cherry went to her room with her friends. "You did a good job getting rid of your stage fright, kid," Charlie looked up at the teenager. "You sound like an angel."

"Thanks Charlie." Cherry hugged Charlie and they all walked into her new bedroom.

Anne-Marie and Cherry talked a little bit while Cherry tried to straighten her hair. Cherry always had to groom herself, even from birth, no one would brush, wash or comb it for her back at the orphanage. After Cherry got her hair down like she liked it, she turned and looked at Anne-Marie. Cherry picked up the little girl and did her hair to make it the way it should look.

"Ready for a little charity work?" Charlie asked as the girls came back to him.

Anne-Marie and Cherry smiled at each other.

"I have a couple of bucks left from our bets, we could use them to buy pizza." Cherry said as she took her money from her dress pocket.

"Great idea, Cherry!" Charlie said. "We could also bring cake in case someone has a sweet tooth. I know a place where we can feed the poor, let's go."

* * *

The three of them got boxes of pizza and a box of cake. The orphans followed Charlie to an old abandoned looking church. It didn't help that there were spooky dead plants and trees, especially late at night. The three got inside the building and climbed a flight up stairs leading up to the attic.

"Are you sure about this Charlie?" Cherry asked nervously.

"These are some of the poorest people I know," Charlie replied. "They're broker than the Ten Commandments."

The trio finally made it at the top and Cherry slowly opened the door where from behind was a Collie and a bunch of cute puppies were listening to the radio. The puppies whimpered from the sound of a woman screaming on the radio.

"Hey!" Charlie called out. "Anybody here order a pizza?"

The puppies turned around and smiled. "Charlie! Pizza!" The puppies ran towards Charlie and the orphan girls.

Cherry laughed as the cute puppies licked her face and she took out a couple of slices of the pizza for her and Anne-Marie. As the puppies nearly ate themselves, Charlie tried to get their attention again. "I want you kids to meet a couple of very special friends. Anne-Marie and Cherry."

"Pleased to meet you," Anne-Marie curtsied.

"Hi." Cherry gave a small smile and wave.

The puppies smiled at them and continued to fight over the pizza boxes. The Collie giggled at them, smiled and turned to Charlie. "Hello Charlie."

"Hello Flo." Charlie greeted.

"Nice of you to come by," Flo smiled. "We don't see much of you anymore."

"Well, you know how it is," Charlie shrugged. "I have a business to run."

"Yeah I know. Oh gosh, Charlie, all of these little guys love you." Flo walked toward Cherry as she played with a puppy using one of her old hair ribbons. "They seem to like you too."

"Yeah," Cherry replied, then rubbed one of the puppy's tummy. "They're so cute, Flo. Are they yours?"

"No," Flo sadly sighed. "A box was left here and the puppies were abandoned. I took them in and raised them like my own."

"I hope they're happy here, Flo," Cherry said in a sympathetic tone. The same exact thing had happened to her and how she ended up in the old orphanage she used to live in. "They look happy being with you and Charlie being around."

One of the puppies bit Charlie's leg, making him call out in pain.

"Uncle Charlie," the chubby puppy with an olive on his ear asked. "Can I have some more?"

"Whatever you want," Charlie shrugged and tossed a box toward the puppy. "Here, eat the box."

The puppy ran after it and the box opened to show a big slice of pizza. Then another puppy came by to eat it for himself. The other puppies then began to fight over it.

"Hey, come on!" Charlie called. "Don't you guys wanna share? It's only pizza now, don't fight. I'm gonna teach you about sharing."

What's mine is yours  
What's yours is mine  
The more you give  
The more the sun will shine  
Everybody!  
What's mine is yours  
What's your-

A puppy jumped over Charlie's head to eat the pizza slice. Charlie grabbed the pizza to break up the fight. "Stop it!" he scolded them. "So listen, to Uncle Charlie," Charlie ripped the pizza in small pieces.

Whether you're the boss  
Or someone's pet  
The more you give  
The more you're gonna get

He broke up more pieces as each puppy got in the spirit and tossed their pizza around to each other to share. Charlie then went over to the over box as the puppies sang their own little song.

All your life there's more you're gonna get!  
All your life there's more you're gonna get!  
All your life there's more you're gonna get!

* * *

**I saw online once that Flo took in the puppies and had like a little animal foster home system or whatever. Also I LOVE this song it's my most favorite in the whole movie. Read & Review and good thing I had pizza for dinner tonight otherwise I'd have to wake up my mom a little before midnight craving pizza. I know this is a cartoon, but help me out isn't pizza BAD for puppies? **


	7. Sad, Hurtful Truth

The box opened and there was shown to be a cake with strawberry icing and the puppies went after it. The puppies ate all of it and they got a little messy, Charlie just shrugged at them with a friendly smile. Anne-Marie went off somewhere and Cherry noticed her in the corner of her eye so she went after her. "Anne-Marie, what do you have there?" Cherry asked, adjusting her glasses.

Anne-Marie didn't say a word and handed the object in her hands. Cherry whipped off her glasses, brushed them against her dress shirt and put them back on her face to see it was indeed a wallet. Not just any wallet, Cherry opened it up and saw it belonged to Harold and Kate from the horse track. Charlie then walked over to the girls.

"Charlie," the teenager sounded firm. "Where did you get this?"

Charlie stammered as he realized the girls found out the story behind the wallet.

"You stole it," Anne-Marie whispered.

"I was gonna give it back!" Charlie cried as he looked at the orphans.

"You stole it!" Anne-Marie repeated and walked up the stairs.

"Listen Squeaker!" Charlie said. "Come on, kid! I-I-I-I... oh..." Charlie looked down sadly, then noticed Cherry. "I'm really sorry, Cherry. I just wanted to make you two happy and I blew it."

"Yeah," Cherry had a sour expression on her face. "But you were doing it for yourself." Cherry walked up the steps, not wanting to listen to Charlie anymore and she sat with Anne-Marie.

"He's just like Mr. Carface...and my old Daddy..." Anne-Marie said with tears nearly in her eyes.

"At least you knew your parents..." Cherry told her.

"You didn't know your parents?" Anne-Marie wiped a tear.

"No," Cherry sharply sighed. "My mother died when I was a baby and my father killed himself out of grief. Someone, I don't know who, abandoned me on the doorstep of an orphanage. And until I met you last year I've lived there my whole life. No one ever wanted to adopt me."

"Mommy was so pretty and Daddy was a great guy... Until he started going out to bars..." Anne-Marie explained. "Mommy was an actress and I wanted to be just like her, we often went to ice skating rinks together and she said I was pretty as a movie star in her day."

"Were you ever in movies or television?"

"Oh yes," Anne-Marie smiled slightly. "I was in a lot of commercials with Mommy, when I was in preschool I was the Chunky Chocolate Cereal Girl."

"I used to watch those all the time!" Cherry's eyes lit up. "Wow, I didn't even know that was you then."

"Whatya know?" Anne-Marie smirked. "We knew each other differently but our friendship blossomed after..." Anne-Marie frowned. "We were abandoned..."

"Oh Annie, it's okay..." Cherry pulled Anne-Marie into a hug. "Just you wait, things will get better for the both of us. We're away from Carface now. I'm gonna get some water, do you need anything?"

"No thank you," Anne-Marie sniffled. "Could I please be alone for a while?"

"Of course, you come to me when you're ready, Annie." Cherry went downstairs from the tower. She then went to get a drink to smooth out her throat, spotted Charlie and narrowed her eyes at him. "You're just like Carface, you know that?" the teenager coldly scowled.

"Hey, I'm not a murderer like he is." Charlie sat down next to her.

"How did you escape from Carface killing you?" Cherry asked after a cold sip of water.

"After Itchy bailed me out of the pound," Charlie sighed. "Carface offered a going-away party for our partnership split. It was during Mardi Gras and all of us had a good time. We drank and partied like there was no tomorrow. I was heavily drunk and led to the docks blindfolded for a surprise. I couldn't wait anymore and looked from my blindfold after I heard car noises driving slowly. I bet you know what happened after that."

"C-C-Carface ran you over?" Cherry guessed, she never really liked death, mostly after hearing about her parents' demise.

Charlie nodded as his response to her.

"How did you come back?" Cherry asked.

"After I died," Charlie spoke again. "I was already in Heaven. I told the Whippet angel there had to be a mistake, but she said I couldn't go back. This watch around my neck is my life and I wound it back so I could come back here to Earth. If my watch stops, I'll die again and go straight to Hell."

"Charlie, I'm sorry." Cherry got emotional. "I'm sorry about what I said..."

"It's gonna be okay. Don't cry." Charlie wrapped his paw around her as she softly cried.

Cherry then dropped on the floor gently, felt a warm blanket around her and yawned as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**RIP Judith Eva Barsi. And her mother of course. Read & Review, I thought it'd be nice to have a sister like moment between Anne-Marie and Cherry aside from realizing the wallet was stolen from Charlie. Don't worry about me guys I'll be fine though, I'm not gonna cry but if you do carry a box of tissues with you. **


	8. Flashbacks and Breakfast

_Cherry tossed and turned and was in dreamy dream land. She dreamt about a historical night of her life and was abandoned at birth. There was a dark figure carrying baby Cherry around on a stormy autumn evening. The figure the kneeled down and placed the bundle on the door._

_The dark figure then got back up as the baby was placed onto the doorstep. The dark figure knocked on the orphanage door and scampered off before he or she could be seen. The door opened and a middle-aged man looked around and heard faint wailing._

_The man looked down and gasped as he noticed there was a crying baby left on his doorstep. The man opened the door wider and scooped baby Cherry in his arms and bounced her to gently hush her cries._

Cherry then felt a gentle shake in reality. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Anne-Marie standing before her. "Bad dream, Annie?" Cherry asked.

"No, we have to return this." Anne-Marie held the wallet. "Come on, let's go."

Cherry yawned and agreed. The girls went to the house to the address imprinted inside the wallet. They told the puppies where they were going and made their way to 402 Maple Street.

* * *

The girls found their way over no problem and eventually shared breakfast with the family of the house. The girls sat at a kitchen table with the man of the house, Harold, waiting for breakfast.

"You girls like waffles?" Kate asked as she used her waffle iron.

"We sure do!" Cherry answered, swallowing her milk.

"Thank you." Anne-Marie added.

Harold looked up from his newspaper. "No, thank _you_."

"This is the most beautiful house I've ever seen." Anne-Marie said as she looked around the house.

"Why thank you, Anne-Marie." Kate thanked as she placed waffles on Anne-Marie's plate. "Where do you and Cherry live?"

"We live with Charlie. He's Anne-Marie's dog." Cherry answered putting syrup on her waffles and passing the syrup to her friend.

"Oh, you live together?" Kate responded, sitting down. "But where are your parents?"

"Anne-Marie lost her parents a year ago in a tragic accident and I've been living in an orphanage up until last year," Cherry sighed.

"Where do you two stay?" Harold looked at the girls.

"With Charlie in the junkyard." Anne-Marie answered.

"The dog from the horse race you met is another dog that's friends with Charlie. He stays with us too." Cherry added.

"Anne-Marie, Cherry, you two sit here. Honey, come with me." Kate took her husband's hand and left the kitchen, leaving the orphans alone together.

The adults talked as the girls had their breakfast together. "Hey Squeaker! Kid!" The girls heard a familiar voice call for them. "Come here!"

Anne-Marie and Cherry opened the window to see Charlie. "Hi Charlie," Cherry smiled. "Sorry we ran out last night. Anne-Marie woke me up and told me about returning the wallet and we found the address to return it."

"They weren't angry or upset about the wallet at all!" Anne-Marie chirped. "They gave us real waffles with butter and syrup!"

"Really?" Charlie smiled. "That's terrific! Look, I'm glad you two found a home for yourselves. Anyway, I came here to say goodbye."

"Why?" Cherry asked. "You did a lot of things for us and we owe it all to you. You saved us and gave us stuff. Hey, you could stay with us."

"No, I wouldn't wanna spoil it for you two. Cherry, you've never had a family before and now you finally have one. Besides I don't think they'd want a dirty, old dog like me in a nice, clean house like this."

Cherry and Anne-Marie declined as Charlie rejected.

"No, I-I-I'll be fine. Excuse me." Charlie's eyes watered from the flowers in the garden. "By the way, you two are the best friends I ever..." Charlie coughed and leaned down. "Enjoy your waffles..."

"Charlie?" Anne-Marie sounded anxious. "Charlie, wait!" She climbed out the window and looked back at her older friend. "Are you coming, Cherry?"

"Y-Yeah, just give me a sec." Cherry left the kitchen and found Harold and Kate. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but thank you so much for the breakfast. Anne-Marie and I need to get going out."

"Okay, your welcome." Harold smiled.

"Are you coming back?" Kate asked.

"Probably..." Cherry shrugged her shoulders and left the couple to follow her friends. Cherry ran toward the window and fell out into the flower garden with her legs dangling over her head. Anne-Marie couldn't help but giggle at that, making Cherry raise an eyebrow at her. "Okay, what're we gonna do?" Cherry asked as she brushed the dirt off of her dress and cheek.

"How about a walk around the French Quarter?" Charlie shrugged.

"Let's go," Cherry smiled. "Lead the way."

* * *

**Mmm... those waffles looked so good numnum :P Read & Review and while you're at it could you pass the maple syrup? **


	9. Let's Make Music Together

As the three were walking along, they didn't know that Carface and Killer were spying on them. It was all normal and nothing went wrong until suddenly there were red laser rays that were starting to hit the food and nearly Charlie!

"Oh no, Charlie!" Anne-Marie cried.

"NO!" Cherry gasped and ducked down.

"GOT HIM!" Carface growled from far away.

Anne-Marie and Cherry got on both sides of Charlie to see if he was still alive. He was, but he was just shocked at what had just happened. He then got up to check on his watch and smiled. "Oh, you beautiful ticker! Come on, let's get out of here!" Charlie and the girls walked off.

More laser blasts came from nowhere and Cherry grabbed Anne-Marie to protect her. Killer and Carface were failing at shooting the heroes, but the trio were very worried for each other. They all then hid in an old storage room unknowing that Carface and Killer were responsible for the laser blasts. Charlie's head popped up and he had beads and crown over his head. "You okay, Squeaker? Where's Cherry?" he looked around.

"You're sitting on my back, Charlie..." Cherry grunted. He looked down and helped her up. Cherry smiled at him and rubbed her back, but whipped her head around. "Where's Anne-Marie?"

"Oh Charlie..." Anne-Marie sighed sadly coming to her friends. "I thought they shot you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Mr. Carface doesn't know who he's dealing with." Charlie shook the beads off his head. "I got power of my own and I'm gonna take care of him right now! And nothing or no one's gonna stop me!" he tossed his crown down and the floor began to shake.

Anne-Marie and Cherry ran toward each other and held each other. "What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Walk softly... Walk softly..." Charlie warned.

They all tried to do as told, but the floor planks gave in and all three of them started falling down a long pit and landed in some water. Charlie lost his watch on the way down and they all splashed. "My watch!" Charlie panicked. "Where's my watch!?"

"Where are we?" Anne-Marie coughed as she looked around.

"I don't know," Cherry told her. "But we better find that watch."

"Maybe it's in the water." Anne-Marie shrugged.

"What!? NO!" Charlie began to look around the water for his watch and Cherry did the same, knowing what would happen to Charlie if it had stopped ticking. Charlie heard ticking noises but then it stopped. "Oh no!" he gasped. "it stopped! Good... Goodbye girls..."

"No!" Cherry gasped. "Don't go Charlie! CHARLIE!"

Charlie then poked his head out of the water suddenly and shook himself. "There it is!" Charlie saw his watch floating off and Cherry looked with him. "What's going on here? Egad, we're haunted!"

Suddenly, Anne-Marie and Cherry were lifted. They were being taken to the direction of the watch. "CHARLIE!" they shouted.

Charlie was picked up too and being lifted with them. There were some savage looking mice and they chanted as they took the dog and orphans away. "Cherry! Squeaker! What are they saying?" Charlie looked down at the girls. "Tell them to bring back my watch!"

"I can't, Charlie," Anne-Marie said. "They talk funny."

"I don't know what they're saying either." Cherry shrugged her shoulders.

The mice shoved the watch near a pole, but Charlie was able to get it and he smiled. Just then the mice were tying the rope lines and pushed everyone down. The watch rolled to the ground where a pair of giant doors opened. Something big came swimming in the water. "Cherry, what's that moving in the water?" Anne-Marie asked.

Cherry looked in the water with Anne-Marie and panicked as she saw something big, fat and with scales. It was an alligator! "Bad news," Cherry gulped as she turned deathly pale.

The alligator made his way to the ground and the mice chanted his name as King Gator. "Girls..." Charlie whimpered. "We're gonna die. PLEASE MY WATCH!" Charlie cried as King Gator stomped and the watch came his way.

King Gator reached for Cherry before noticing Anne-Marie and Charlie. "Ah, you look like a tasty New Orleans Human Gumbo!"

The smell of his breath made Cherry cough and shiver.

"No! Don't eat her! Please!" Anne-Marie cried as she shook her cage bars.

The alligator brought Cherry's cage to his mouth and began to chomp on her, but he was cut short as soon as Cherry started screaming. King Gator then opened his jaw and spit Cherry out into his hand. "How can you expect me to eat a voice as sumptuous as this?" he asked.

Charlie grabbed his watch and put it around his neck as he looked up at the scene. "You okay, Cherry?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Cherry panted and wiped herself from the alligator's drool.

King Gator then began to sing.

"When a duclet tone like that  
It gives me a big thrill  
I can't ever eat a singer  
I never could, I will

"That's a sweet pitch, you got there, girl!" King Gator smiled and rubbed his snout close to Cherry's nose.

"Umm... Thank you..." Cherry said nervously.

"Is that a church choir or the voice of an angel?"

"It's a..." Cherry stammered.

"Oh I don't care, it's just you and me!" King Gator picked her up again and held her like a baby.

"Let's make music together  
Let's make music together  
Oh, let's make music together, baby!  
You take the do, I'll take the rei  
You better hang onto me"

As he sang, a clam was being lifted and King Gator jumped into the water with Cherry. Cherry held her breath and landed into the water and King Gator brought himself and Cherry back up to the surface.

"We are birds of a feather  
Looking for the right key  
Oh, let's make music together, baby  
'Cuz only music makes a man free"

He grabbed onto a trapeze swing as it lifted them both into the air. Cherry almost fell and grabbed onto King Gator's tail. King Gator then used his tail to whip back and forth, then throw the teenager into the air and got caught as she grabbed onto his leg for dear life.

"Gonna make a beautiful song, sing along  
Gonna let that nature beat  
Move your feet  
When the music's deep down in you  
There's nothing that you can do  
But believe, oh believe"

King Gator released his grip as Cherry once again crashed into the water. Cherry popped her head out, coughing and gagging from the water and was crushed by King Gator as he slammed the bottom of the pool. King Gator put Cherry on his belly as he backstroked through some flowers that shot water as they passed.

"There is nothing like singing  
And our voices just blend  
Oh let's make music together  
Lift our voices together partner  
Let's make music together forever, baby  
And we'll always be friends"

King Gator kept singing and Cherry turned to see Charlie and Anne-Marie free from their cages. Anne-Marie was seen coughing and she looked like she had horrible complexion. "You okay, Squeaker?" Charlie asked as Anne-Marie fell in Cherry's arms.

"Cherry," Anne-Marie looked up at Cherry with her puppy blue eyes. "I don't feel good."

"Oh Annie..." Cherry whispered, holding Anne-Marie.

Charlie held the orphans close to him as King Gator kept singing toward a tunnel into New Orleans.

* * *

**BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT! ...sorry that's all I really have to say about this chapter. Also thought I'd put a little twist on King Gator singing with someone, instead of Charlie, it's Cherry... Poor Cherry, she always attracts the weirdo's sometimes. PS does anyone know what a dulcet is? **


	10. Hurtful Pain

King Gator swam with the trio. "This where you wanna be at?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cherry said as she held onto sick Anne-Marie. "Right here is good. Thanks for the ride and song."

Charlie and Cherry got off of King Gator's belly. Cherry held Anne-Marie close in her arms and waved goodbye to King Gator as he was far off. The three of them headed back to the abandoned church and Cherry still kept a firm hold of Anne-Marie and felt her forehead as she coughed.

"Oh dear, she's burning up!" Cherry cried.

"Is it serious?" Charlie asked.

"Most likely, probably a fever."

"Maybe she needs a vet."

"She needs a human doctor, Charlie." Cherry rolled her eyes as she got onto the steps to the abandoned church. She passed Flo and went up the stairs to go to the tower where Anne-Marie had slept before and tucked her in as she weakly coughed. "It'll be okay, Annie... I'm here... You'll be alright..."

Cherry kissed her younger friend's forehead and walked downstairs to Charlie and was surprised to see Itchy there. He looked badly battered and weak. "Carface and about 50 of his thugs attacked me!" Itchy squealed.

"Hey!" Charlie whispered loudly. "Keep it down, Squeaker's trying to sleep!"

Cherry put her hands together nervously and looked up anxiously, worried of her friend. All she had to do was hope everything would be alright. She then lost worry as she heard Charlie and Itchy talking about hiests and using her and Anne-Marie.

"You didn't even like us as friends?" Cherry asked as she looked angry, but had some tears in her eyes. "Was it all a joke?"

"It's been business!" Charlie snapped at her. "It's always been business! And when we're done with you and your friend, we'll put her in a new orphanage and you in a Negro workhouse, because let's face it! You'll _never _be adopted like she might be!"

They all then heard crying from behind. They turned and saw Anne-Marie crying as she clung onto her stuffed bunny.

"You're a bad dog..." Anne-Marie cried as she walked off, even though she needed rest.

"Very bad dog!" Cherry spat as she walked with Anne-Marie. "I hope that watch of yours stops soon and you DIE, you deserve it!"

"W-Wait!" Charlie cried as he tried to follow the girls.

Cherry then came back as Charlie sounded needy. She didn't like his behavior and she went over to him. Cherry ignored him until he sounded actually sincere about apologizing. She then felt guilty and easily forgiving. She had always been that way, but Charlie did indeed sound serious to her. Cherry then broke down and hugged Charlie.

"I'm sorry about what I said," Charlie apologized with dewy puppy eyes.

"Me too," Cherry smiled slightly. "It's just... You really hurt us."

"I understand," Charlie bowed his head. "Now come on, why don't you get Anne-Marie back in here and we'll all be friends?"

"Okay," Cherry walked back out and didn't see Anne-Marie at all! She had vanished! Cherry got worried and she looked down to see Anne-Marie's stuffed bunny left behind. "Oh no..." Cherry moaned and held the bunny as Itchy and Flo approached her.

"I'm starting to look good now, huh?" Charlie asked as he came by Cherry.

"Carface was always the worst thing to ever happen to me in my life," Cherry said quietly and shook her head.

"We should get to the casino, I bet he's there." Charlie said.

"Right," Cherry then noticed Flo and handed the bunny to her. "Keep this safe."

Flo nodded her head and went inside as Charlie and Cherry ran off to the casino where it was very likely where Carface might be.

* * *

**More cliffhangers, am I the worst or what? Thanks for the reviews, I'm thinking of doing All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, but I don't know if I'll do All Dogs Christmas Carol. I hope you like where this is going. **


	11. Near-Death Experience

As Charlie and Cherry snuck all around and made it to Carface's casino, it started to rain. That didn't stop them though and they kept going until they could find Anne-Marie. Cherry had trouble though, she stopped for a minute, folded her glasses, put them in her breast pocket and kept on running. It was always hard to see through the raindrops. Charlie and Cherry then dropped through a secret passage way and found Anne-Marie lying in a cage above water. Anne-Marie stirred a little where she was and let out a few nasty coughs.

Charlie and Cherry then came through to help Anne-Marie. Cherry wasn't always the adventurous one, but she decided to help one of her only friends. Cherry and Charlie held Anne-Marie and then looked up to see Carface, Killer and a few other dogs.

"Hi Charlie!" Killer waved.

"Isn't this just a sweet thing?" Carface mocked. "Take him, boys!"

A few dogs then pounced into the cage and Cherry wasn't sure what to do. She just stood back in shock as the dogs fought each other to the death. Charlie let Anne-Marie rest in Cherrys' arms and he pounced up to take on the dogs. Cherry bounced Anne-Marie and kept her cozy like an older sister would to her younger sister.

Charlie had lost the battle and weakened as Carface took him and Cherry and tied them both to an anchor. Instead of a cigar, Carface had a candy cane and laughed darkly at the dog and teenage orphan. A dog then bit Cherry on the foot, making her howl out like some other dog in pain.

Carface then popped the candy cane in Charlie's mouth and the anchor began to lower into water to drown him and Cherry. Carface would make sure this time by killing Charlie, Charlie would stay dead. Cherry then blacked out as they were closer at the end of the water. She couldn't stay awake and her head bobbed under water.

When Cherry woke up again, she wasn't with Charlie anymore, but she was floating. She saw blackness and colorful sparks in front of her. She then saw a shining yellow light and crashed through and was in a cloudy paradise. She looked all around and saw angels and a heavenly choir sung. It had dawned her in bad realization, Cherry was dead and she couldn't change that.

"Hello there," a woman's voice called to her.

Cherry turned and saw a Caucasian woman with long blonde hair. She had shiny blue eyes, wore big glasses and smiled a lot like Cherry. She had on white robes and golden wings on her back with a golden halo above her head.

Beside her was a dark-skinned African-American man with black hair and a beard. He had chocolate-brown eyes that matched Cherry's and he smiled at her. He wore the same outfit as the woman next to him.

"It's so nice to meet you." the man said with a smile.

"Do I know you two?" Cherry asked.

"Let me ask you something, what do you know about your parents?" the woman asked as she walked to a male German Shepherd dog that resembled Charlie and a female collie that resembled Flo in a way.

"Well, not a lot," Cherry shrugged her shoulders. "I was born an orphan, but I heard from a horse, I don't know how but I can talk to animals by the way, that my father was a horse trainer and my mother was a horse lover."

"Well, that's true," the woman smiled. "I'm your mother, Cherry."

"And I'm your father." the man added.

"Y-You're my parents...?" Cherry's eyes widened suddenly.

"Yes," Mom nodded. "I died giving birth to you and your father killed himself out of grief."

"I'm sorry about that, Cherry." Dad told her. "I knew I would've been happy to have raised you but I love your mother with all my heart. She's my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without her."

"Oh," Cherry smiled slightly. "Am I dead though? Seems a little sudden!"

"No, you're actually having a near-death experience while my son saves you, himself and your little friend," the German Shepherd replied.

"Your son?" Cherry raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you both must be Charlie's parents."

"Yes, also Flo's," the collie nodded her head. "I'm Loni and this is my mate, Burt. Charlie might've been a troublemaking puppy and a bit of a scheming full-grown dog, but he's still my son and I love him."

"That's loving of you both." Cherry smiled, then suddenly her body began to glow.

"It's time for you to go, honey." Mom said.

"Oh... Bye Mommy... Bye Daddy..." Cherry sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry, honey." Dad told her. "We were always there with you, you just didn't see us. Remember that we'll always love you and we hope you get a family soon."

"Oh... Bye." Cherry waved.

"Bye." Mom waved with Dad.

"Bye guys..." Cherry didn't want to be dead in Heaven and she didn't want to leave the parents she never knew either. Cherry's hearing then got muffled and her vision got fuzzy and suddenly she only saw darkness again.

* * *

**Near-death experience, thought it'd be interesting to put in. Hope you like this it's almost over Read & Review. Cherry's parents are of course based on my parents and Charlie's parents are based on watching the movie again and seeing the pictures of a German Shepherd named Burt (possibly after Burt Reynolds) and a Collie named Loni (Burt's girlfriend at the time) in the Whippet Angel's book. No Anne-Marie's parents sorry, I wouldn't know what to have to do with them anyway. Enjoy this anyway**


	12. Heavenly Ending

Cherry woke up and looked around after the blackness. She was in a bedroom, it was the guest room that belonged to Harold and Kate. She was in one bed and Anne-Marie was in another. Itchy was sleeping with her while she gently slept and didn't sound terribly sick. Cherry smiled and was about to go back to bed as the autumn wind blew by and crisp leaves blew into the room gently. Cherry made herself comfortable and rested and was nearly dozing off.

She yawned gently and sprawled all around the bed as her eyes felt heavy. She yawned one last time and fell straight asleep. While she was sleeping though, she felt a disturbance and woke up slightly. She gasped suddenly as she saw the sky turn red and the clouds turned thickly gray. There was a prehistoric like creature outside the window and it frightened Cherry. She looked back, seeing Anne-Marie and Itchy sleeping pleasantly, not disturbed by the force outside.

The window was still open and the curtains were blown back. Inside came Charlie though, he looked different, he was transparent, although Cherry could see him. He saw Anne-Marie fast asleep and decided not to bother her so he just went to Cherry and saw her awake.

"Hey Cherry..." Charlie said in a hushed town.

"Charlie?" Cherry sat up.

"I thought you were dead."

"I had a near-death experience, I don't know how or when I got here." Cherry explained. "Anne-Marie and Itchy were here when I woke up."

"That's nice... I just wanted to say I would miss you both..." Charlie said.

"Charlie..." a voice wavered to him.

"Huh?" Charlie turned to the source of the voice as it was dark, red and scary anymore, just light, blue and friendly.

"Time to go to Heaven..."

"Heaven?" Charlie sounded surprised. "But, my watch-"

"Charlie," the voice said. "You gave your life for them. You earned Heaven."

"Oh, how lovely." Cherry smiled.

"I have to go now," Charlie turned to Cherry. "I'll miss you, but hey now remember, goodbyes aren't forever. I hope someone at least adopts you, regardless of your looks. You're very beautiful, smart and funny. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Take good care of Anne-Marie and Itchy for me."

"Of course," Cherry smiled as she yawned again. "Goodbye Charlie, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Cherry..." Charlie licked her face gently and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

The next day Cherry told Anne-Marie what had happened. They were both sad to let Charlie go, mostly Anne-Marie and Itchy of course. They all had a happy ending though, it was like their own little slice of heaven. Anne-Marie was adopted by Harold and Kate Bluth and they _even _adopted Cherry as their daughters. They even kept Itchy as their pet. Cherry then lost her negative outlook on life as she and her little friend, now adoptive sister, had a happy ending for them both. Cherry often stared out the window after praying with Anne-Marie at night and looking up at the clouds, hoping someday they would see Charlie again.

* * *

**I know kind of a rushed ending, but I hope you liked it. I plan on doing All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, but I don't know about All Dogs Christmas Carol yet. I think we can ALL assume at the end of the first movie, Anne-Marie is adopted by Harold and Kate. I also thought it'd be nice to let Cherry be adopted by them too. **


End file.
